


Taste me

by sasugacarelesswhisper



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, NSFW, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugacarelesswhisper/pseuds/sasugacarelesswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondo gives Chihiro a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is around 2-3 years old and was also posted on my previous tumblr account.  
> I'd see a lot of fic where Chihiro gave Mondo a blowjob, but never the other way around, so I wrote it.  
> Enjoy!

Thank god the bedrooms were sound proof. That way nobody could hear Chihiro’s moaning while Mondo was working down there.  
You could tell he was inexperienced, but hell, was he still doing a great job.  
Mondo’s mouth was hot, closed around Chihiro’s erection, tongue swiling around it.  
Chihiro was loud, and that actually made Mondo feel even more aroused. He licked Chihiro from the base, slowly moving upwards, then sucking on the tip while his hand stroked him. Another loud moan was heard.  
He moved his head downwards, taking it all in. Chihiro almost screamed at the feeling of the tip of his member inside Mondo’s tight throat.  
Taking it deep in felt strange, so Mondo couldn’t do it for more than a few seconds. He pulled out, breathing heavily, and looked at Chihiro’s face. He was completely red all over, sweaty, and the expression on his face screamed for more.  
He was tired, but he couldn’t stop after that sight, it made him hard. He was so turned on he just wanted to bury that boner right inside his mouth again. He wanted to give Chihiro pleasure. Giving him pleasure made him feel pleasure as well, all was good.  
He ran his big hand through the smaller boy’s erection, gently squeezing it. It was slippery thanks to the thin layer of saliva and precum covering it.  
Mondo gently kissed Chihiro’s lips, then made his way back between his legs and tasted his manhood once again.  
Wet tongue, hot mouth. Chihiro couldn’t even think straight anymore, those feelings were driving him crazy. His small hands closed tightly, almost pulling on Mondo’s hair. He felt teeth lightly biting him, which made him let out a mix of a moan and a scream, in surprise. He wasn’t going to hold much longer.  
He just kept doing it, those things that made Chihiro feel uncontrolable pleasure. Tongue going up and down. It was too much.  
Chihiro felt it was going to happen. He tried to warn Mondo but he couldn’t even speak right.  
As his warning ended up in failure, he came all over Mondo’s face.  
He wanted to feel bad about it, but the amount of pleasure he had just felt didn’t let him feel anything else that moment. He just stared at Mondo’s face, flushed and tired, trying his best to say something.  
“S… S-sorry…”  
Mondo was surprised at his words, then chuckled.  
He wiped his face on the sheets and smiled at Chihiro. “Don’t worry about it kid. So… was it good?” He asked shyly.  
Chihiro laughed softly, then spread his arms. Mondo leaned closer and hugged him.  
“It was amazing…” Chihiro almost whispered.  
Finally the words he wanted to hear. Mondo was really proud of himself.  
“… And now it’s my turn.”  
Mondo’s face turned deep red as he heard that. He looked at Chihiro, who had a mischievous smile on his face.  
Well, all that excitement did give him something that needed to be taken care of…


End file.
